Who Are You?
by wilkins75
Summary: My first outline for my Return to the Past story is reborn. When Naruto/Sakura’s daughter Kushina Namikaze accidentally is sent back in time to when her parents are 16. Now she has to find a way home to her time without changing her history.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Are You?**

**Chapter 1 An Easy Mission **

"Come on you old Hag, why do we have to do such an easy mission." companied a 16 year old Gennin named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come on Naruto we need a break after the mission we had saving Gaara and seeing Sasuke again not to mention the attack on the village by the 12 guardians." said his 16 year old pink haired teammate Sakura Haruno.

"But still a simple robber bandit mission." said Naruto "How am I going to become Hokage with only easy missions like that."

"Please Naruto it is just an easy mission." said Sakura "Everyone needs a break and Sai's arm is still not totally heal."

"Now Captain Yamato you will head out at once." said Tsunade "Locate who ever is attacking the traders."

"Fine, I guess the sooner we get this done the sooner I can have a real mission." said Naruto

"Alright meet at the gate in a hour." said Captain Yamato

An hour later Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Captain Yamato walked down the road toward the sight of most of the robbers near wave.

"So why are they sending us to go after some robber?" asked Naruto

"Maybe because of the fact the guy appears in a ball of blue light and disappears in one." said Sakura "Didn't you read the mission statement?"

"Mission statement?" asked Naruto

"You know it tells us about what we can expect on a mission?" said Sakura

"Yes, also this person always steals only one diamond in a caravan full of diamonds." said Sai "Weird for a robber isn't it?"

"So we have a wield robber with a flair for drama." said Naruto as he placed his hands behind his head. "So how are we going to find this robber?"

"By going after his target, the diamonds and a large shipment of diamonds crossing our land now it already has guards but their job it to protect the cargo, we want the thief." explained Yamanto

It took only two hours to reach the mission sight a large hill overlooking not only one but three major roads.

"I see them." said Naruto as a large well guarded line of carts came around a bend in the road and down the path toward them.

"And I see our target." Said Sai as a blue ball of light appeared near the caravan.

"Lets go." said Yamanto as they started to move down into position. However the sound of battle filled the air. "The guards must have engaged the thief."

"Then what are we waiting for!" yelled Naruto as he charged forward.

"Naruto come back we need to see what is going on!!!!" yelled Sakura

"Give him cover." said Yamanto as the team moved forward.

Naruto burst though the tree line and into a small meadow. There where two people engaged in combat. One was an older man maybe in his late 30's early 40's. He had bright red hair; he was dressed in black Jonnin uniform with a sound headband. However the sound headband had a slash through it, he was a missing ninja. The other one was a young girl about the same age. For a brief moment Naruto actually thought it was Sakura who was fighting however this girl was maybe an inch or two taller then Sakura. She was dressed in an orange T-shirt with the sleeves just covering her shoulders and black part of shorts. One her feet where a pair of boats that went all the way up to her knees. Naruto could make out a short digger attached to the side of one of the boat. She held a kunai in her gloved hands and on her forehead resting between her median length blonde hair and deep blue eyes was a leaf headband.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way little girl." said the man

"Oh shut up!" yelled the girl as she threw the kunai, the man just side stepped the attack.

"And here I thought you where from a legendary family." said the man.

"I am." said the girl as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The man looked back toward the kunai that was thrown a moment ago just in time to see it turn into the girl.

"Take this!" she yelled as she pulled her fist back blue chakra dancing around the fist. At the last moment the man forced the punch into the ground. The blow caused a massive creator almost the same size of anything he had seen Sakura do.

"Wow." said Naruto as the girl turned and looked at him just as Sakura, Sai and Yamanto came crashing out of the tree line. The girl's eyes became as wide as dinner plate.

"How in the world?" asked the girl

"Did you forget what I can do?" asked the man as he jumped back running though hand signs. "Have a nice day."

"Stop!!!!" yelled the girl as the man disappeared in a flash of blue light. "No!"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he walked up to the girl putting his face within inches of hers.

"Will you back off." said the girl "You're kind of in my personal space."

"Sorry about that, Naruto can be a baka." said Sakura as she pulled Naruto back, the girl seamed to suddenly smile.

"But who are you?" asked Sai

"Yes, we are the only Leaf ninjas assigned to this mission." said Captain Yamanto

"Ya, and you didn't go to school with us." said Naruto as he studied the girl again.

"That doesn't mean anything Naruto we didn't even know Sai until before our mission." said Sakura

"I too do not know here." said Sai

"So what is your name?" asked Naruto

"ummm…."

"It isn't that hard what is your name?" asked Naruto

"Kushina." said the girl

"Now why don't we know you?" asked Naruto

"I can't tell you." said Kushina

"Then you will explain it to our Kage." said Yamanto as he did a quick wood style and tied Kushina's hands.

"Do we have to you tie her up?" asked Sakura

"Sakura we don't know who she is, she could be an enemy trying to pass off as a Leaf ninja." said Yamanto "You can search her for anything telling us who she really is."

"No." said Sakura "She hasn't done anything wrong yet, we should trust her until she gives us a reason not to."

"I will search her." said Sai as both Sakura and Kushina glared at him.

"There is no way I am letting any male do a body search of a young woman!" yelled Sakura "We will do it at the leaf and only if Lady Tsunade says so."

"Very well." said Yamanto

The way back to the leaf was strange to say the lest, Kushina wouldn't say a word however she kept looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"I wonder why she keeps looking at us Sakura-Chan?" whispered Naruto

"My book says that when a person looks at someone their own age a look they have a crush on them." said Sai as he looked at his book on interpersonal relationship.

"So she has a crush on me?" asked Naruto with a grin "Too bad Sakura and I together."

"We are not together you idiot!" yelled Sakura as Kushina and Yamanto turned and looked.

"Sorry Sakura but Sai said." Said Naruto

"I said judging from the fact that Kushina keeps looking back that she may have a crush on either you or Sakura." explained Sai as Kushina's eyes widened

"Wow…I don't go that way." said Sakura

"Same here, Sai is a big idiot." said Kushina "And besides I have a boyfriend back home."

"So where is home?" asked Yamanto

"I……can't say." said Kushina

"Very well you will have to explain to the Hokage." said Yamanto as they turned a bend in the road only to see the Leaf Village in the distance. "And that shouldn't be long."

True to his words in less then twenty minutes they found themselves standing before Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

"Captain Yamanto is this the thief?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the young girl.

"Unknown she was going battle with the man who matches the profile of the thief but she has a leaf headband and refuses to tell us anything more then her name, Kushina." Explained Yamanto

"I see, so who are you?" asked Tsunade

"I'll tell you but under one condition." Said Kushina

"You are not in a spot to make demands." Said Tsunade

"Please." Said Kushina

"Not before you tell us why you have a Leaf Headband?" said Tsunade

"I got it the day I graduated from school." said Kushina

"But you where not in our grade." said Sakura

"I never said I graduated with you." said Kushina "

"Where are you going with this?" asked Tsunade

"The reason why you guys don't know me is because I have not been born yet." said Kushina as the others just blinked. "That blue light everyone sees before the thief strikes is a justu a time travel justu."

"So you're from the past?" asked Naruto

"Future." said Kushina "Around 20 years it seams in the future."

"WHAT?" asked Tsunade "That is impossible."

"I will tell you more but please clear the room, the less people who know everything the more protected the future I come from is from harm." Said Kushina

"Very well." said Tsunade "Everyone but Yamanto and Shizune will clear the room. Is that ok with you?"

"That is fine Lady Hokage." said Kushina

"Move it." Yelled Tsunade as Sai, Sakura, Naruto and the ANBU guards cleared the room. "Now lets start over who are you?"

"Kushina Namikaze." said Kushina

"Namikaze is the name of the 4th Hokage clan." Said Shizune as Kushina nodded "That's impossible the 4th had no kids and he was the last of his clan."

"Wrong, he had a son just before his death." said Kushina

"And your this son's daughter?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Kushina

"Ok why where you attack by this thief?" asked Tsunade

"He is after rare diamonds in order to do some justu of some kind." said Kushina "I have a rare diamond necklace. That he wants, I'll show it too you as soon as Captain Yamanto frees my arms."

"Do it." ordered Tsunade as the wood disappeared. Kushina rubbed her hands where the wood used to be. Slowly she reached up to her neck and pulled a necklace off. It was a green stone with two silver balls on it.

"The Necklace of the 1st Hokage?" asked Shizune stunned to see it. Even Tsunade was stunned to see her old necklace. Kushina held it out before placing it in Tsunade's palm.

"How can you have this?" asked Tsunade

"It was given to me when I learned the Rasengan." Said Kushina

"Naruto wouldn't just give this away to anyone….who are you?" asked Tsunade as Kushina smiled.

"You still haven't figured it out have you Grandma Tsunade?" asked Kushina

"Grandma….I wouldn't let anyone call me that." Said Tsunade

"Tell you what I'll give you a hint." said Kushina "Lets just say you always told me I look like my mother but with my father's color hair and eyes."

"It can't be." said Tsunade as she looked at the girl; really studied her how she couldn't see it before. Yamanto's eyes widened as well as he figured it out

"My God." said Shizune "Your Naruto's and Sakura's daughter."

"Ya, I am the daughter of the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the head doctor of the Leaf Sakura Namikaze." said Kushina

**Now I hope you liked this first chapter, this will be a shorter story then my normal amount of 30. I am planning it to be around 10 to 15 chapters long but I feel it will still be a good story. Now I hope you keep on reading and keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Truth to a point. **

"Ya, I am the daughter of the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the head doctor of the Leaf Sakura Namikaze." Said Kushina "Now you understand why I couldn't just come out and tell my parents who I am."

"Ya, for all you know knowing that they will get together in the future may drive them apart." said Tsunade as she turned toward the window just in time to see Naruto and Sakura walking out the tower, Sai had disappeared to someplace unknown. Naruto and Sakura where walking down the street talking and then Naruto must of said something funny because Sakura giggled. Then if she hadn't been paying attention and if she hadn't be a highly trained ninja she would of missed the settle movement Sakura did to bring herself closer to Naruto.

"Yes, there could be something forming there, something small and still weak but growing." said Tsunade

"Yes, and if they find out about me it may drive them apart and my brothers and I will never be." said Kushina

"Brothers?" asked Shizune as Kushina nodded. She reached up untying her headband.

"I had Mrs. Hyuga parents weapon shop made this for me." said Kushina as she channeled some chakra into the headband. Suddenly a slot opened up in the metal, and Kushina pulled out a small photo.

"The Hyuga clan doesn't own a weapon shop." said Shizune

"What is her first name. I always call her Mrs. Hyuga." said Kushina as she thought about the woman's first name "Tenten."

"Tenten, her parents do own a weapon shop." said Shizune "Then she must of married a Hyuga probably Neji."

"Can we get back on track?" asked Tsunade

"Here." said Kushina as she handed the photo over to Tsunade. Tsunade eyes widened at the family photo. There stood older but clearly Naruto and Sakura. In between them stood Kushina her blond hair matching her father's to a T. On either side of her standing in front of Sakura was a red hair boy with green eyes he was maybe 12 or 11 and looked like his father. In front of Naruto was another boy only eight or nine and was the spiting image of his father apart from the whisker marks. "My brothers Minuto and Rhyu."

"Rhyu isn't that Sakura's dad's name?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, he died the same night that my Dad's parents. They named us after our grandparents." said Kushina "And before you ask the red hair comes from my grandpa Haruno and my grandma Uzumaki."

"I see, now the question is what to do now." said Tsunade

"I kind of need to get home…to my time." said Kushina

"Of course but how?" asked Tsunade

"That guy will come after me again, he wants the necklace." said Kushina

"Why couldn't he just take Naruto's?" asked Shizune

"Well you always have guards around my Dad because of the Akatsuki and by the time he doesn't need them he is too strong for this guy to deal with." said Kushina "He thinks I am the easiest target to hit and in a way he is right. I am good but I am not as good as my parents."

"Judging from the reports you are underestimating yourself." said Tsunade "However the question is where are you going to stay in the mean time."

"I wish I could help but I lost my pack and most of my things when I was fighting him in my time, I only have the cloths on my back and the few ninja tools in my pouch." Said Kushina

"So our first problem is where you are staying.' said Tsunade

"So Sakura-Chan do you believe her when she says she is from the future?" asked Naruto as the two of them walked down the road.

"I don't know…" said Sakura "However she does seam very familiar but I can't place why."

"Ya, I wonder if she knows us in the future if it's true." said Naruto

"I don't want to know." said Sakura "I don't want to be tied down by some idea of destiny."

"Well what if it's good?" asked Naruto

"What if it's bad?" asked Sakura as the two of them entered the BBQ stand. To their surprised Ino, Shikamaru and Choji where all there eating.

"Well what a surprise forehead." said Ino as she looked at her best friend.

"What is up?" asked Choji

"Well we had an interesting happen on our mission today." said Naruto

"What sort of interesting?" asked Choji

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office another pink haired woman walked into the office. "You summoned me Lady Tsunade." said Rin Haruno, mother to Sakura Haruno.

"Rin how long have we known each other?" asked Tsunade

"Well considering you where my babysitter when I was a baby." said Rin with a smile.

"Ya, that was one of my first missions a gennin." said Tsunade

"And you still took on that mission when you where a jonnin." Said Rin

"Ya" said Tsunade as she remembered those fun times looking after the Rin "and now your daughter is my student."

"Ya, and I thank you for taking her on." said Rin

"Now I have to ask you about your feelings toward Naruto?" asked Tsunade as Rin blinked.

"You know full well how I feel about him." Said Rin "he is a nice boy, who can't be blamed for what is inside him."

"Even though the Kyuubi killed your husband?" asked Tsunade as Rin lowered her head remembering the last time she had seen her husband.

**Flashback**

"Make sure you make it back." said Rin as her husband tied on his headband. The roar of the Kyuubi could be heard.

"I will now you need to get to the bunker." said Rhyu Haruno

"Fine, I'll go." said Rin

"Thank you." said Rhyu as he kissed her before kissing his young infant daughter, Sakura. "Don't worry I have a new daughter to watch grow."

**End Flashback**

"I can't hate Naruto for the sins of that demon fox." said Rin "And he has saved my daughter's life more times then I can count. I would rather her end up with him then that traitor Uchiha she has her crush on. The Uchiha was too cold never caring about anyone other then himself not Naruto."

"Glad to hear this." said Tsunade "Now I know you are not a ninja but I have something I need you to do."

"What is it?" asked Rin

"Now Understand you can't tell you daughter about this not ever." said Tsunade

"What is it?" asked Rin

"Today, your daughter's team came across a person." Said Tsunade "One from the future."

"The future ya, right." laughed Rin "Have you been drinking way more sake then normal?"

"No, blood tests prove her story and I personally believe her." said Tsunade as Rin looked at her, she could tell it in her eyes she was telling the truth.

"The future?" asked Rin

"Yes." said Tsunade "Now if it wasn't for the fact that the hotels are full because of people displaced by the attack on our village, I wouldn't be asking you to take her in."

"Who is she?" asked Rin

"This never leaves this room." said Tsunade

"Of course." said Rin

"She is your granddaughter." said Tsunade as Rin blinked.

"So I am guessing that because you asked me about Naruto that he is her father." said Rin

"You always were smart Grandma." said a voice as Rin turned toward the back wall. For a brief moment she actually thought it was her daughter Sakura, however the slightly longer hair and the fact that it was blonde cut that off. Then there was the fact of her blue eyes.

Rin stood up and moved toward the girl. "Hello?" asked Rin

"Hello." Said the girl back

"So you're my granddaughter?" asked Rin as Kushina nodded her head. "This is weird."

"Imagine what it is like from my point of view." said Kushina "My parents are my age, Sai thinks I have a crush on one of my own parents."

"That would be strange." said Rin with a small laugh. "So what's your name?"

"Kushina Namikaze." Said Kushina

"Namikaze but Naruto's last name is Uzumaki?" asked Rin

"That was his mom Kushina Uzumaki, my other Grandmother's last name." explained Kushina "Grandpa Namikaze had a lot of enemies so he kept his romantic with her secret."

"So Namikaze….that names sounds so familiar?" said Rin

"Minuto Namikaze also known as the 4th Hokage?" asked Kushina as Rin's eyes widened.

"Naruto is related to the 4th?" asked Rin

"Father and son." said Kushina as Rin's eyes widened as she put an image of Naruto over an image of the 4th.

"_How could no one see that?"_ thought Rin

"Now I would you rather not call me by Namikaze name in front of people it raise questions with a bunch of people." said Kushina

"Understandable but I have to ask how long until your born?" asked Rin

"Well….I am born when my parents are 21 as for the date; I'll kept that as a surprised." said Kushina

"21, were they married?" asked Rin

"Yes, over a year." said Kushina "Actually they should start dating soon. I don't know when…kids don't ask their parents about their love life."

"Ya, that makes sense." said Rin

"Now I have a question for you." said Kushina as Rin looked at her "Do you have that recipe for teriyaki chicken on seasoned rise?"

"Ya that was one of the recipes I got in my new cookbook why?" asked Rin

"It's my favorite and no one ever gets it right beside you." said Kushina with a laugh

"You even sound like a granddaughter." said Rin with a smile.

Meanwhile at the BBQ food stand part of the rookie 12 eat.

"Future girl?" asked Shikamaru "Highly unlikely but not impossible, if a justu is a field effect justu then she could have been caught up in it and brought back in time."

"It's unlikely but amazing we could find out so much by just talking to her." Said Ino "I would find out when I get married."

"We could find out the fate of Sasuke." Said Naruto as he and Sakura looked at the table. "I have to ask here that it may help us find him sooner."

"I will not tell you." said a new voice as they turned to see Kushina standing there.

"Kushina?" asked Sakura as the others looked at the new comer.

"Why can't you tell us?" asked Naruto

"Because I don't know where he is on any given day." said Kushina "History was never my best subject in school, I know the board ideas of when things happen I don't know that many details."

"I see." said Naruto

"And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." said Kushina "Too much of a risk to my timeline."

"What are you worried about?" asked Ino

"Well Ino, I am worried about everything because if something goes wrong me and my family my ever be and something terrible may happen." said Kushina

"Ino why didn't you think of that?" asked Shikamaru

"Oh I did but I wanted to see if she knew my name." said Ino with a grin as Kushina looked at her. "See she called me Ino, that means she knows my first name and therefore she knows me."

"_Crap, she is just as smart in the past as in the future." _ thought Kushina

"So tell me Kushina do you know me?" asked Ino as suddenly Kushina smiled.

"Well you own the local flower shop so ya." said Kushina as Ino lowered her head.

"Should of known, my folks even said they where going to give the store to me when I got older." said Ino

"It's still the best place to get flowers in the village." said Kushina with a smile, it wasn't a total lie, Ino did run the flower shop but she knew her as her mother's best friend and as her godmother.

"So do you know any other of us in the future?" asked Choji

"I will not answer that question." Said Kushina

"Can I ask why you are here?" asked Sakura

"Well, I thought I would tell you that because of the lack of hotel rooms in the village I am forced to stay with one of you." said Kushina

"So who are you staying with?" asked Sakura

"Well because you are the only girl on your team so I am staying with you and your mother until they can find away to send me home." explained Kushina

"I see, I understand why Lady Tsunade did that because Naruto's place is a mess and Sai doesn't know the first thing about dealing with people let alone a young woman." said Sakura

"Hay, my place isn't that bad." said Naruto

"How many used Ramón pouches are lying on your floor right now?" asked Sakura

"One…two…three….four." said Naruto as he started counting in his head.

"Too many to count?" asked Kushina with a laugh, she knew full fell that her father keeps instant Ramón pouches in his Hokage's desk. He was almost as bad when it came to hiding Ramón pouches as Tsunade was with her shake.

"Ok maybe my place is a little bit of a mess." said Naruto

"So Kushina let me show you to my place." said Sakura as she stood up.

"Ok." said Kushina _"I kind of already know where Grandma lives." "_However the Hokage gave me money to get some cloths because most of my stuff was lost in my own time."

"Wait the Hokage gave you money for shopping?" asked Ino with a smile as both her and Sakura smiled. Kushina knew all too well what was going to happen next but there was no stopping it.

"Let's go shopping!" yelled Ino and Sakura as they both jumped up and dragged Kushina away.

"Girls and shopping how troublesome." said Shikamaru as the check came. "They even left us with the check."

Elsewhere in the hidden Leaf an old man walked into the poorly light room. "You have found something?" asked the old war hawk of the hidden Leaf Danzo. Half his face was covered and he walked with a cane.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." said Sai as he knelt down in front of Danzo

"Speak." ordered Danzo

"We came across a girl, who claims to be from the future." said Sai as Danzo looked at him.

"Do you believe her?" asked Danzo

"I am not sure, but it is worth checking out." said Sai

"I will be the one who decides what is or isn't worth my time." said Danzo

"I am sorry sir, but she could contain a wealthy of information about the next 20 years of history." explained Sai

"True, now you are dismissed." ordered Danzo as Sai disappeared.

**After a long hard day at school and before an even longer day of studying and homework I post another chapter, I hope you liked it. Now I would like to answer a few questions that people may be asking about this story. No this isn't related to my Return to the Past story. See when I was braining storming ideas for stories this was one of my first ideas for a time travel story, however I came up with Return to the Past. Now I return to the idea and I give it to you. Thanks and please read and review Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Strange Night**

Now Kushina didn't mind shopping, in fact like her mother she loved doing from time to time but this was just weird. Here was her mother and her godmother who where now her age holding up different outfits and normally she would agree with someone her age saying that outfit make her look hot but when that person is your mom it is just too weird.

"Sorry but the store is closing." said a shop owner as he walked up to the three teenage girls.

"Damn." said Ino as she lowered her head "I wanted to keep on shopping."

"Well you can't get everything you want piggy." said Sakura with a laugh as the two women just glared at each other. Kushina had to fight back laugher as she remembered when the older version of the two girls in front of her were acting just like this.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ino

"Nothing it is just you are best friends and yet you fight all the time." said Kushina

"Ya, so?" asked Sakura

"It is just like my best friend and I." said Kushina "Now Sakura would you kindly show the way to your place."

"Sure." said Sakura as they quickly paid for the cloths and lead Kushina to her place.

"_I have to act like I never been here." _ thought Kushina as she looked around the place as if studying the place and in a way she was, only she was studying to see what was missing. _"I need to find out where I am in time. Have they battled the three tails, or is this even before the run in with Hidan and Kakuzu. I need to know this so I don't say anything thinking it as already happened." _

"What are you looking at?" asked Sakura

"I am just trying to figure out where I am in time." explained Kushina as she decided to go with the direct approach "What was the last major thing that happened to the village?"

"Well…we did battle with the 12 Guardian ninjas, some of whom wanted to destroy the village." Said Sakura

"_So they should be heading out after Hidan and Kakuzu any day now." _ Thought Kushina _"I could maybe save Shikamaru-sensis's sensei…no I can't play a role in the events or else the future could forever be changed." _

"Does that help you?" asked Sakura

"Ya, thanks." said Kushina with a smile that could have been on her father's face.

"_That smile I've seen it before, but where?" _ thought Sakura

"Super!" yelled Sakura's mother from the kitchen as the two teenage girls walked toward the dinning room.

Later that night when Sakura was busy looking over some medical scrolls and her mother was looking over paper work for the busy she ran. Kushina walked out into the backward. She quickly ran though hand signs. "Fox shield justu." Said Kushina as barrier formed around the backyard. It was one of the justu's her father had created. It was a barrier created so that no one could spy on a meeting. From the outside it looked as if Kushina was just standing there not even the Hyuga clan Byakugan could see inside.

"I hope this works." said Kushina as she bit her thumb drawing some blood. "Summoning justu."

Instantly a cloud of smoke appeared Kushina's eyes widened as she saw who was there. "Kyuubi?" asked Kushina as she looked at the nine tails fox sitting there instead of her normal summons.

"Yes, Kushina." said Kyuubi

"But I tried to summon Katara not you." said Kushina

"I know." said Kyuubi "However I came to tell you some things."

"Like what?" asked Kushina

"You must not use any of your clan's justu, if the Kyuubi of this time senses even a little bit of the demon chakra he will know who you are." said Kyuubi "And he will spill the beans to Naruto. It wasn't until after the battle with Pein did we start getting along."

"All right, I will only use it if people I know who are alive in my time are in a life or death situation." said Kushina

"Alright, also don't summon the foxes unless it is needed." said Kyuubi

"Alright." said Kushina "Very good but if you're from my time can't you take me back?"

"No it takes a lot of chakra to transport back in time." said Kyuubi "I can just pull it off and it would kill you."

"I see." said Kushina sadly "I guess I have to find my own way home, can you tell me folks I love them."

"I will." said Kyuubi "Don't worry you will find a way home."

"Thanks." Said Kushina as Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of red light. Kushina quickly released the justu. "Looks like I have to find my own way home."

Later that night Sakura couldn't sleep, because the share room was still a mess even after her mom had worked on cleaning it Kushina was sleeping on the floor. It was just strange she looked so familiar but yet she couldn't place where she had seen her.

"Mom…Dad." said Kushina as she talked in her sleep.

"She is dreaming about her family." said Sakura "The future."

"_You could ask Ino to do a mind probe while she slept she would never know we did it." _Said Inner Sakura

"_No we will not she has her reasons not to tell us and we have to respect that." _ Said Sakura back as Kushina rolled over in her sleep.

"I want more Ramón please?" asked Kushina in her sleep.

"_She dreams about Ramón?" _ thought Sakura _"Well at least she and Naruto will get along he dreams about those noodles too." _

"_I better get some sleep." _ thought Sakura as she rolled over and went to sleep. 

Meanwhile on a hill just outside the leaf village a man stood. He quickly ran though hand signs as his dark eyes turned white. "Now where are you?" asked the man as he scanned the village. Everything was in black and white until two dots of red appeared.

"That one by the training field is probably the young Hokage to be and he would be surrounded by Jonnin." said the man as he focus on the one in the center of the village "There you are. Hiding where I can't get you, if only my jutsu could transport me to a different location instead of the same spot but in a different time."

"_However in order for you to get home you need me and I need your necklace to complete my justu." _ Though the man _"Maybe we can work out a deal." _

With that he disappeared in a flash of light back to the same spot but in a different time.

Meanwhile inside the village Danzo stood before a kneeling ANBU. "Report what have you learned about this girl?" ordered Danzo

"Not much sir, she hasn't been doing much and the one time she did do something it was under a barrier we couldn't get though." said the ANBU

"A little girl defeated my ANBU when it came to spying?" asked Danzo

"She had a barrier we had never seen and couldn't get though." Said the ANBU

"I see did she do anything before the barrier came up?" asked Danzo

"She ran though hand signs and said Fox shield justu." Said the ANBU

"Fox shield justu…." said Danzo as he started to think "I have a new mission for you I want you to get blood samples from the Kyuubi child and all his female friends."

"We can just take it from the hospital records." said the ANBU

"No, Lady Tsunade has that hospital total under her control so they would notice that something is missing." said Danzo "Take it by other means and make sure they don't know about it."

"Yes, sir." said the Anbu as he disappeared and looked at the girl's photo.

_"Fox style, could you be related to the demon child who has the nine tails demon fox with in him?" _asked Danzo to himself as he went back to his tea. _"Who ever you are you may contain information that is valuable to the village. We could know when our enemies attack and when key events happen." _

The next morning found Naruto standing on a long bridge made of wood in front of a huge waterfall.

"Split the waterfall." said Naruto as his clones began their work.

On the ground Captain Yamanto and Kakashi stood just in case the Kyuubi decided to make a show. Just when Kakashi was about to open his book when a person landed beside him. He slowly turned and for a moment he actually thought it was Sakura until he saw the blonde hair.

"So you are Kushina?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, and you are Kakashi Hatake." said Kushina as she turned and looked at the much younger Kakashi. _"He still has that dumb book in his hand." _

"I heard about you, hard to believe you're from the future." said Kakashi

"Believe it." said Kushina as Kakashi eyes widened as he heard Naruto's catch phrase coming from the girl's moth.

"_Crap he figured it out." _ thought Kushina

"I understand now, why you can't say anything." said Kakashi as he smiled under his mask "And why you came to watch Naruto train."

"_Ya, it isn't everyday that_ _I can see my dad train. Yet alone when he is just starting out." _ Thought Kushina

"Ya, and where else can I go and you two are among the best ninjas in the village he would be an idiot to come after me here." said Kushina

At that same moment near the tree line Sakura and Sai stood watching Naruto train.

"More of your food pills?" asked Sai as he looked at the basket Sakura was carrying.

"Ya, Naruto has been pushing himself so I made these for him, he went though the last batch." said Sakura

"I see." Said Sai as he remembered what his book said about gifts _"Giving gifts is a sign of friends and love, the question remains what reason Sakura is giving Naruto these piles." _

While he was thinking Kushina appeared beside Kakashi.

"What is Kushina doing here?" asked Sakura

"Maybe she has a crush on Naruto." stated Sai only to get a death glare from Sakura.

"_Maybe she does?" _said Inner Sakura

"_If so she is from the future it wouldn't work." _ Said Sakura back

"_Maybe she knows what he looks like when he is older, and he is the hottest person in the village." _ Said Inner Sakura

"_She said she is from 20 years in the future, Naruto-kun would be 36 or 37 years old too old for a girl to have a crush on even if he looks better then Sasuke does now and he is kinder, sweater and didn't betray the village." _ Said Sakura back as Inner Sakura grinned _"What?"_

"_Naruto-kun?" _ said Inner Sakura with a grin _"Looks like your finally moving on from that snake and notice the eye candy standing right in front of you." _

"_Eye candy?" _ asked Sakura

"_Look Naruto-kun is shirtless with water running down his body." _ said Inner Sakura with a line of blood running out of her nose as she brought up the mental image of Naruto training _"It is something that belongs in our dreams along with the others." _

As much as she hated to let her inner self win she was telling the truth she was thinking about Naruto in more then a friend way ever sense he came back and more so when she saw how cold Sasuke had become. However she still had metal control and she stopped blood coming out of her nose.

"Sakura." said Sai

"What?" asked Sakura

"Who is that?" asked Sai as he pointed toward the training field.

"Ya, and where else can I go and you two are among the best ninjas in the village he would be an idiot to come after me here." said Kushina

"You under estimate me." said a new voice as Kushina spun around to see the other time travel just standing there. Instantly Kushina got into a stance as the two jonnin turned to face the new enemy.

"You who are you?" asked Kushina

"I am Saito, Kushina Namikaze." said Saito "And I require that necklace."

"Well I require a ride home." snapped Kushina

"Then how about a trade, I take you home you give me your necklace." offered Saito

"No, I have no idea what your justu does there is no way I will help you with your evil goals." snapped Kushina

"My goals are my own but be aware the justu will cause no harm to your family, friends, village or even the world as a whole." said Saito

"I would never trust a thief!" yelled Kushina

"Then I will just have to take it from you." said Saito as he pulled his sword. "Once I complete my justu I will return and bring you home."

"How about I beat you to a pulp and then you will tell us how to get me home." Said Kushina as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a pair of black gloves, she wanted to protect her hands as she punched the guy into the ground.

**Well I hope you liked chapter 3 of the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Unwanted Questions and Answers.**

"Take this!" yelled Kushina as she charged forward chakra covering her fist. Saito simply side stepped the attack and fell down.

"A direct attack?" asked Saito as he rolled his eyes.

"Rasengan!" yelled a voice form above as Saito looked up to see Kushina above him coming down with a Rasengan. Saito grabbed Kushina arm slamming her onto her back.

"Shadow clone attack to Rasengan. I am surprised you are not as weak as I thought." Said Saito

"I am full of surprises." said Kushina as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_"She was the shadow clone then the first one was the…_" thought Saito as he looked toward the first one just in time to get punched hard across the face by Kushina. Saito flew backwards toward the forest.

"The first one was the real one you idiot." said Kushina "I fell down to make you think I was as weak as you though."

"_Naruto's amount of chakra combined with Sakura's chakra control means the potential for very strong power ninja with some training." _ Thought Kakashi as he studded the girl, she had made a Rasengan with only one hand and faster then he could. Only problem she had sold the fall a bit to well, she had scrapped her knee and a bit of blood ran down her leg.

"Damn that girl." growled Saito as he felt his jaw, it was likely broken.

"Yamanto." ordered Kakashi

"Right." said Yamanto as he ran though hand signs as wood shot up form the ground around Saito. Saito quickly ran though hand signs and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damn he got away." said Kushina

"What is going on?" asked Naruto as he finally showed up.

"Just a little run in with the thief." said Yamanto "Kakashi did that look like a bloodline ability to you?"

"No." said Kakashi with a smile.

"How does that help?" asked Kushina as Sakura and Sai appeared.

"Well if I can see it again with my sharingan I should be able to do it." said Kakashi as Kushina smiled.

"Then I have a ride home." said Kushina with a smile.

"I have a question?" said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Kakashi

"Why do you have my necklace Kushina?" asked Naruto as Sakura just looked at him.

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kushina; there hanging around Kushina's neck was the same necklace that was around Naruto's neck.

"_Crap, it must of moved up from under my shirt when I faked my fall." _ thought Kushina _"How am I going to explain this." _

"Why do you have the necklace the old hag gave me?" asked Naruto as Kushina just looked at the ground.

"_Ok, how do I do this. I don't want to lie to them because then they will think it's the truth and do it and if I tell the truth my future will not happen." _ Thought Kushina

"Well?" asked Naruto

"You gave it to me, Naruto-sensei." said Kushina as Naruto just blinked.

"Sensei?" asked Naruto

"You taught me this." said Kushina as she held out her hand. Sakura's eyes widened as a Rasengan formed in Kushina's palm.

"The Rasengan?" asked Naruto

"Yes." Said Kushina "After I mastered it you gave me the necklace."

"Is that why you came out here?" asked Sakura "You wanted to see your sensei when he was still learning?"

"Yes." said Kushina

"_Good, she isn't after Naruto-kun." _ said Inner Sakura

"But that punch has tones of Sakura." said Sai

"Well she is also my teacher." said Kushina as Sakura's eyes widened "I wanted to become a medical ninja."

"And Naruto put you in touch with her." said Sai

"You could say that." said Kushina _"Well it's partly true, Naruto isn't my gennin sensei but he did train me for the chunin exams and thought me the Rasengan and I asked mom to teach me medical Justus." _

"I didn't want to bring any of this up." said Kushina "I don't know how this may change history."

"I don't think that will change history." said Sakura

"I am heading back to the village." said Sai as he turned and walked a way.

"Kushina is he as weird now as he is in the future?" asked Naruto as Kushina just looked at him.

"Naruto you baka, she isn't going to risk tell you or anyone anything else about the future!" yelled Sakura as Naruto just lowered his head.

"_Wow, I thought Dad was just blowing smoke when he said mom always used to yell at him." _ thought Kushina as she listened to Sakura rip Naruto a new one for being such a baka. _"But he wasn't kidding."_

Minutes later Sai was walking down the main street in the Leaf village making sure to hide the scroll in his hand.

**Flashback**

Saito flew back from Kushina's punch hitting a large tree only yards away from Sakura and Sai.

"Wow what strength." Said Sakura

"Damn that girl." growled Saito as he felt his jaw as he stood up. That is when Sai noticed that a single scroll had fallen out of the enemies pack. The enemy jumped away to avoided the wood style attack however that gave Sai his opening faster then anyone could really see he picked up the scroll and returned to his spot by Sakura with no one the wiser.

"_I need to get this to Lord Danzo." _ thought Sai as he passed the BBQ stand.

"Sai….Sai!" yelled a familiar voice as Sai looked toward the food stand only to see Ino, Choji and Shikamaru sitting there.

"_If I go away they will ask why, I have to play along." _ Thought Sai before putting on his smile "Why hello."

"Sai, why don't you join us?" asked Ino

"No…I don't really have the time." Said Sai

"Come on Sai." Said Ino as she walked toward Sai and dragged him into the food stand. "You need to socialize and part of that is eating lunch with friends."

"I see very well." said Sai as he sat down beside Choji.

"So Sai, how are you doing?" asked Choji as he put another piece of meat into this mouth.

"Pretty well, we had that thief who is after Kushina appear in Naruto's training field this morning." said Sai as everyone just looked at him.

Meanwhile Tsunade had another problem on her hands. Sanding before her was one of the fire temple monks. "So the Akatsuki has attacked the Fire Temple?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, I rushed here to inform you of what happened." said the monk

"I see we will handle it from here." said Tsunade as the monk bowed before leaving.

"Shizune get Asuma and tell him to assemble seven of the best teams he can to find the Akatsuki." Ordered Tsunade

"What about Naruto are you going to send him out too?" asked Shizune

"No." said Tsunade "Naruto can't know about this yet because he needs to focus on his new justu."

"Are you sure maybe we should ask Kushina, we don't want to change her history." Said Shizune

"We can't run the village off what Kushina says, I can only do what I feel is right and hope it matches up with Kushina's history." said Tsunade

"Very well." said Shizune as she went out to get the groups.

Meanwhile Ino, Choji and Shikamaru where laughing and joking as Sai just watched. "Come on Sai talk." said Choji as he slapped Sai on the back, that blow caused the scroll he had taken from Saito to drop to the floor.

"I am sorry Sai, let me get that." said Choji as he picked the scroll.

"Thank you." said Sai as he reached for the scroll only to find he can't move.

"Shikamaru what are you doing!" yelled Ino "Why have you placed Sai in a shadow position justu?"

"Look at the date on the scroll." stated Shikamaru as Ino blinked before looking at the scroll. There along the edge of the scroll read a date almost 20 years in the future. "He must have gotten that form Kushina."

"No." said Sai with a smile "I took it from the thief I was on my way to bring it to the Hokage when you called me in here."

"I don't believe you on that one." said Shikamaru as Ino grabbed the scroll out of Choji's hands. "Ino what are you doing?"

"I am going to find out about Kushina and then together we will bring this to the Hokage." said Ino as she opened the scroll only to find it blank. "What the there is nothing here?"

"It's a scroll version of a Bingo book, you have to write the name of the person down then it pulls it up." said Shikamaru "You should put that away."

"Come on Shikamaru you can't tell me that you are not wondering about what is in here." said Ino.

"Ino if you are looking up Kushina it will not work because she is just a chunin." said Choji

"Then we will not find anything." said Ino as she looked at Shikamaru "Let him go."

"Fine." said Shikamaru as he released the justu. Ino handed the scroll over to Sai.

"You are trusting me with this?" asked Sai

"You may be strange but you are still our friend." said Ino with a smile "besides you're the one who has ink."

"Very well." said Sai as he pulled out his brush and ink.

"Put down Kushina's name." ordered Ino as Sai wrote Kushina's name across the page. The ink faded into the paper only to surface again. To everyone's surprise instead of pulling up an image of Kushina two separate face shots appeared. They knew who the photo's where they where clearly of an older Naruto and Sakura with writing under them.

"Naruto and Sakura why did they come up?" asked Ino

"Take a closer look." said Sai as he began reading out load. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 7th Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

"Namikaze?" asked Choji

"Namikaze is an old clan but they died out when the 4th Hokage died." explained Shikamaru

"If that is true then why does this book have Naruto as a Namikaze?" asked Ino

"Because of this." said Sai "Father Minato Namikaze 4th Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves, Mother Kushina Uzumaki both dead."

"Naruto's father is the 4th Hokage?" asked Ino stunned to hear that Naruto father was a legendary Ninja.

"They must have thought Naruto would be safer if he took his mother's last name." said Shikamaru

"Safer?" asked Choji

"Minato Namikaze made a lot of enemies during the last war a lot of people would have loved to kill him." said Sai "And since Naruto appears to be his son they would go after him."

"I see." said Choji "But what about Sakura's image and did it only bring up Kushina because Naruto's mom had that name."

"No." said Sai as he read on. "Sakura Haruno Namikaze head medical ninja of the Leaf and wife of the 7th Hokage."

"Naruto and Sakura are married?" asked Ino

"Yes." said Sai

"Wow." said Ino

"I could see that happening." said Choji "But that still doesn't explain why it brought up Kushina."

"The next line states children Kushina Namikaze age 16, Minato Namikaze-age 12 and Rhyu Namikaze-age 8." Said Sai as he turned the scroll and there was a small family photo with Kushina standing between Naruto and Sakura with two boys standing on either side.

"Wait Kushina is really Naruto's and Sakura's daughter?" asked Ino

"Yes, it appears I was wrong about Kushina having a crush on Naruto or Sakura." said Sai "She just looking at her parents."

"No wonder she didn't want to say anything about us." said Shikamaru "She doesn't want to change the future because it might stop her from even being born."

"If Kushina told Tsunade who she really is then it understands why she would trust her so fast. Considering the way she acts toward Naruto and Sakura she almost be like a grandkid to here." said Choji

"We can't tell anyone about this scroll." said Shikamaru as he took the scroll before anything else could be uncovered. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." said Choji as Sai nodded his head.

"Fine, I am just happy forehead ends up with Naruto leaves Sasuke-kun open for me when we bring him back." said Ino a second before Asuma walked though the door.

"There you guys are." said Asuma

"Is something the matter?" asked Shikamaru

"Not really the Hokage wants you three for a mission." said Asuma

"Ok." said Shikamaru as he looked at Sai "We will take this to the Hokage."

"Very well." said Sai as his three friends paid for the meal before leaving with the scroll.

**First I would like to say that I am sorry I took so long in updating. Been very busy at school. Now I hope you liked this chapter and some of you may see the similarity between this chapter and a chapter in return to the past. I must remind you that this story and that story where both brained stormed around the same time so some ideas do cross. I thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Bitter Tears**

"As you all know the Akatsuki has been sighted in the area around the fire temple." said Tsunade as more then a dozen squads. In the squads stood a couple of familiar faces including Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma. "We can not let them invade our lands. We will stop them no matter what. Now go!"

With that every one but Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shizune and Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage." said Ino

"Yes, what is it?" asked Tsunade

"We had lunch with Sai." started Choji

"Listen I don't have time to listen to you guys talk about your life." snapped Tsunade as she turned and started to walk away.

"We know who Kushina really is." Stated Shikamaru as Tsunade stopped in her tracks and turned to face the group of young ninjas. "She is a Namikaze and Naruto's and Sakura's daughter."

"How did you figure that out?" asked Tsunade

"From this." said Shikamaru as he held out the scroll. "Sai told us that the thief attack Kushina while she watched Naruto train. Kakashi, Yamanto and her drove him back but he dropped this."

"A Bingo scroll?" asked Tsunade as she took the scroll.

"Ino stopped Sai and forced him to join us for lunch and he dropped it." said Choji

"And you opened it?" asked Tsunade as Shikamaru and Choji looked at Ino.

"Fine…I was the one who opened the scroll." said Ino

"And then she had Sai write down Kushina's name and it brought up Naruto's and Sakura's file." said Shikamaru

"I see." said Tsunade "Did you search for anyone else?"

"No." said Shikamaru

"Ok, you must not tell anyone about this." ordered Tsunade

"We understand." said Shikamaru

"Fine then go, you have a mission to do." ordered Tsunade as the three teens disappeared. "This isn't good Shizune."

"I know, too many people know the truth now." said Shizune as Tsunade bit down on her thumb.

"Yes, but its worst then that." said Tsunade "If Sai knows then soon Danzo will soon know and who knows what he will do with that information."

"I hadn't thought about that." said Shizune "What do you think Danzo will do if he finds out."

"It is more of a when then an if, now." said Tsunade "Shizune get Kushina in my office within the hour."

"At once." said Shizune

An hour later Shikamaru along with Asuma and two chunin jumped from tree to tree as they moved toward the Fire Temple. Shikamaru couldn't help but think about what he had learned. _"Kushina is Naruto's and Sakura's daughter…therefore she would know all of us though them. She knew Ino though Sakura and Ino, Choji and I where pretty much raised together because of the fact our fathers are all best friends. So she would know me." _Thought Shikamaru as he began to wonder what his future would be like. Would he finally get off his ass and become a jonnin or would he stay a chunin. However one thing kept bugging him, would he settle down with a troublesome woman.

He had noticed that his thoughts had been turning toward the opposite sex mainly a very troublesome sand Kunoichi named Temari. Oh how he hated her, she was rude bossy and just plain troublesome. In fact she reminded him so much about his mom. However she was the only person who could actually out think him. She was beautiful, smart and he couldn't help but care about her. On some level he knew he loved her but just couldn't bring himself to admit it. Also there was another problem Temari was a ninja of the Sand he was one of the Leaf and while it wasn't unheard of to transfer to another allied village it was extremely hard.

"Shikamaru?" asked Asuma

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru

"We are nearing the Fire Temple so be on your toes and stop day dreaming." said Asuma

"Yes, sir." said Shikamaru as he came back to reality.

Meanwhile Kushina walked into Tsunade's office "You wanted to see me?" asked Kushina

"Kushina. Ino, Choji, Sai and Shikamaru know who you are." said Tsunade as Kushina's eyes widened.

"How?" asked Kushina

"Apparently Sai found a Bingo scroll dropped by the thief in a little run in you had." Said Tsunade

"And Aunt Ino had to open the scroll." said Kushina as Tsunade looked at her "She isn't really my aunt but since Mom and Dad don't have any siblings so my brothers and I call her that, we do the same thing for all my mom's and dad's friends. Also Ino is my godmother."

"I see." Said Tsunade

"Ya, Kakashi figured it out too." said Kushina

"How?" asked Shizune

"He looked at me and just figured it out." said Kushina "It isn't that hard if you look me. I am surprised that Mom and Dad well maybe not Dad hasn't figured it out."

"It is kind of hard to put it together when it is about you." said Shizune

"I just hope they don't change history because of what they know now." said Kushina

"They will think about it for a while but in time it will go to the back of their mind." Said Shizune

"I hope that happens fast." Said Kushina

"Kushina I have to ask you what happens on this mission?" asked Tsunade "You said for them to stop thinking about it fast. This mission must be important event in your history."

Kushina didn't know what to say so she thought back to the day she became a ninja and meet her sensei.

**Flashback Kushina age 12**

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Kushina as she lied down on a tree branch just looking at the sky.

"As long as it takes." said a voice from below as a boy with wild brown hair and a black fur lined coat. A small black dog used his head as a resting place.

"Kib admit you are just a bored as the two of us." said another voice as Kib** Inuzuka** turned and looked at the other member of the new genin team. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail that almost reached her but. She wore a red top with a red skirt.

"Yes, I am board Lys but it will not help anything to complain about it" said Kib as a tall man in a green jonnin vest appeared. His black hair was pulled back in a short pony tail and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"Uncle Shikamaru what are you doing here?" asked Lys

"Well it seams Naruto assigned me the troublesome task of being your jonnin sensei." said Shikamaru

"I see." said Kib

"Is that a problem Kib." said Shikamaru as he studied the boy, he was looking more and more like his dad each passing day.

"Not really it's just my dad told me stories about when you where our age and you where extremely lazy." said Kib

"Ya, I was and if you listen to my troublesome wife still am lazy." said Shikamaru "However when I was 16 years old a mission happened that changed my life."

"What mission?" asked Kushina

"I will talk about it later but let's just say an old star fell and a two new ones rose to take its place." said Shikamaru "Now let's get to work."

**End flashback**

"_Asuma's star must fall so that Shikamaru could rise and it was on the mission to get revenge for his death that my dad developed the justu that would defeat the Akatsuki in the end. I can't do anything to stop those two things from happening." _Thought Kushina

"Kushina what happens?" asked Tsunade

"An old star falls and two new ones rise to take its place." said Kushina

"An old star falls and two new ones rise to take its place?" asked Shizune as Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. "What do you think it means?"

"That someone isn't coming back alive from his mission." explained Tsunade.

"Yes." said Kushina

"Who?" asked Shizune

"It is Asuma isn't it?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, he will die and his death will motivate Shikamaru-sensei to become on of the greatest ninja's the leaf has ever seen." Explained Kushina

"Sensei?" asked Shizune

"He is my jonnin instructor." Explained Kushina "and his son, Asuma Nara is my Boyfriend."

"He named his son after his fallen sensei?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Kushina

Meanwhile in a different time and in a different place Saito placed another diamond on top of a podium.

"There the last one is in stabilizer is in place." said Saito as he looked at the eight diamonds, one on each podium. The podiums formed a circle and in the center of the circle was another podium a much larger one. There was the spot where the last diamond would go. That diamond was the on currently on the necklace of the 1st Hokage.

"Soon I will have the final piece." said Saito

"There isn't much time." said a voice from the center of the circle.

"I know." said Saito "I will get the final piece before it is too late."

Meanwhile in another dark bunker another man stood.

"Report." ordered Danzo

"Lord Danzo, we have gained some of the information you asked." Said the ANBU

"Some?" asked Danzo

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten are currently out on missions so we where unable to get their DNA for the test." said the ANBU

"I see the others?" asked Danzo

"Got them and they are running as we speak." said the ANBU "We where luckily Kushina scrapped her knee when fighting the thief we where able to collect her blood."

"Good." said Danzo "If those fail to find what we need we will gather the other two DNA."

"Also Lord Danzo, the one you named Sai took something from the field." Said the ANBU

"What is it?" asked Danzo

"He took a scroll, I focused on getting the blood believing he would take the scroll to you." said the ANBU

"I see, Sai has been getting to be a pain in my side lately. I may have to have a word with him." said Danzo

"Shall I get him sir?" asked the ANBU

"No, but watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything else against us." Ordered Danzo

"Very well." said the ANBU as he disappeared.

"_Sai was on of my best unites but now he is getting weak." _ thought Danzo _"I need to find a way to get my unite back."_

Kushina sat in her grandmother's kitchen looking at the clock on the oven. "Is something wrong?" asked Rin as she walked into the room. It was still so strange to see Kushina, she looked so much like Sakura but yet just a little different.

"Just a battle with myself." said Kushina as she remembered her history lesson the images of from her history book of the invasion of Pain flooded her mind. The dead bodies and the dead. "I know what the future hold and not all of it is good, I could save so many lives but it may cost the future I know and love."

"The village is attacked in the future isn't it?" asked Rin "Don't tell me when just a yes or no."

"Yes, over a ¼ of the village is destroyed in less then a second." said Kushina as Rin's eyes widened "However it makes the village stronger, the village comes together and they finally see my Dad as a hero."

"Something that should have been seen a long time ago." said Rin

"Also it sets my parents up for the event that would lead to their marriage and me being born." said Kushina "Saving those lives could mean costing me mine if my parents don't get together."

"Kushina I am going to tell you the same thing I told Sakura when she first became a medical ninja and she lost someone." said Rin as she placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder "Kushina you can't save everyone."

"What?" asked Kushina as she looked at her grandmother.

"I can see you are thinking like your parents right now." said Rin "You hate to see anyone die but Kushina you can't save everyone. When Sakura came home after losing her first person in the hospital she cried for hours until she realized the woman was too far gone, not ever Tsunade could save her."

"I know but I can save them." said Kushina "I just have to say what I know and none of it would happen."

"At the cost of not only your life but the lives of everyone in your future." said Rin "You can't decided to rewrite history Kushina, even if there is some bad parts as long as it is better in the end."

"Tell that to Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. when they get back tomorrow morning after losing their sensei." said Kushina as Rin's eyes widened.

"Asuma-sensei!, Asuma sensei!" cried Choji as the rain fell on his sensei's dead body.

"Choji." said Ino sadly as Shikamaru stood up and slowly walked to the edge of the roof, slowly he took out a cigarette from his sensei's pack and light it. He breathed in the smoke fighting back the need to cough.

"I always hated these things." said Shikamaru as he inhaled the smoke.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. For those who do not follow my Animal within story I posted clips from my upcoming stories in my profile. You can go take a look and vote for the one you like. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Blame and Pain**

"I really hate these morning assessment." said Sakura out load as she walked thought the mostly abounded streets. The only people out where the early morning stores owners setting up for the day. She reached the gate to her surprise Kushina stood there waiting.

"Kushina what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"I want to see the results of my actions." Said Kushina as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as a chunin handed Sakura the nightly report of activities around the wall.

"You will see." said Kushina as the huge gates slowly opened. Right then a group of people came over a rise in the road. Sakura looked up to see her friends Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura could tell something was wrong, they had their heads down and Choji was carrying Asuma in his arms. Two other ninjas walked beside their heads down. Sakura could tell even from this distance that Asuma wasn't breathing and since blood wasn't pouring out of his wounds his heart wasn't beating. He was dead.

"You knew?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kushina

"Ya, I knew." said Kushina

"_She could have stopped it." _ said Inner Sakura _"Why didn't she stop it?"_

"_Because she doesn't want to change history." _ answered Sakura to her inner self. _"She must be going through Hell knowing all she does and yet not saying anything."_

"_Still she could have saved him." _said Inner Sakura

"_We don't know how big a role his death means." _ said Sakura back as the group walked though the main gate.

Kushina didn't even look at them however Ino and Choji where giving her the evil eye and Shikamaru wasn't even looking at her. They just kept walking without saying a word.

"They blame me for his death." said Kushina flatly

"They don't blame you, you are only trying to make sure your history happens." said Sakura

"I would blame me." said Kushina as she turned and walked into the village.

Hours later Shikamaru lied on a small hill in the village park just looking up at the sky. He had just gotten back from tell Kurenai that Asuma was dead. Even though they where not an official couple everyone knew they where. "How are you doing Shikamaru?" asked Ino as she and Choji walked up to their teammate.

"I have been better." said Shikamaru

"How did Kurenai take it?" asked Choji

"Not well." said Shikamaru "I think she was just as upset that she and Asuma never came an official couple."

"It just goes to show you have to live in the moment and not take anything for granted." said Choji

"Ya." said Ino sadly

"Don't you agree Kushina?" asked Shikamaru as he looked toward a nearby tree only to see Kushina hiding in the leaves. Kushina jumped down before slowly walking toward the three teens.

"Yes, I would." Said Kushina

"Why are you here?" asked Choji as he glared at Kushina.

"Ya, you could of stopped this couldn't you Namikaze?" snapped Ino

"I knew what was ahead of you." said Kushina as she lowered her head "But I couldn't have warned you."

"You said you knew what was a head of us all you had to say was Asuma was going to die!" yelled Ino

"You could have just told us where they where going to be and what they where going to be." Said Choji "Or what they where capable of doing?"

"I know but…..I had no choice." said Kushina "I am only trying to protect my past."

"Well your past is our future and I don't like you trying to force your history on us!" yelled Ino

"If I hadn't come then Asuma would still die, so how did I change anything?" asked Kushina as Ino just looked at her "In fact if I had told you anything it would be forcing my will on you."

"Well we could force our will by tell Naruto and Sakura who you really are." Said Ino

"You will not do that." Said Kushina

"How do you know that?" asked Ino

"Because Ino I have known you as long as I can remember, I am best friends with your daughter and you're my godmother." said Kushina as Ino just looked at the girl stunned at how big a role she played in Kushina's life "I know you wouldn't do that, you wouldn't try to ruin someone happiness just to get back at someone else."

"Am I really all that too you?" asked Ino

"Did you forget who I am?" asked Kushina "You're my mom's best friend; you and my mom would take turns babysitting me and your daughter while you both worked at the hospital. You are like a second mom to me."

"I see." said Ino

"The children of the Rookie 12 are pretty much raised together. Choji and Shikamaru are like uncles to me." said Kushina "And you can't become the people I know and love if you don't go through this."

"I understand, Kushina." said Shikamaru as he looked at Ino and Choji.

"I understand too." said Choji

"I guess I do too." said Ino "I don't like it but I guess if I where in your shoes I would do the same."

"Thank you for understanding." said Kushina

"Lord Danzo." said an ANBU as he appeared beside his leader.

"Do we know yet?" asked Danzo

"Yes, the blood test show she is the Daughter of the Demon child and the Hokage's young student Sakura Haruno." said the ANBU

"I see." said Danzo "Just as I suspected."

"Sir, there is more." said the ANBU

"Speak." ordered Danzo

"Our ANBU trailing Kushina reported that Ino Yamanto called her Namikaze." said the ANBU as Danzo's eyes widened.

"Namikaze?" asked Danzo

"Yes." said the ANBU

"I want the file we have on the 4th Hokage and the Demon child at once." Snapped Danzo as the ANBU disappeared. _"Could I have really missed something like that? Could the Demon's child really be the child of the 4__th__ Hokage the strongest ninja ever to come from the village?"_

The next day everyone but Kushina and Shikamaru gathered at the cemetery for Asuma's funeral, even Naruto had taken the day off from training in respect for him.

"Choji have you seen Shikamaru?" asked Ino

"No." said Choji "And I was told he left early."

Meanwhile Shikamaru lied on a rooftop looking up at the sky again.

"Is there something more Kushina?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya, I didn't want to say it in front of your teammates but one of the reasons why I didn't tell you about Asuma was because in his death they find each other." said Kushina as Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Choji and Ino are married?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes." said Kushina

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Shikamaru

"Because Shikamaru-sensie you needed to know all reasons." Said Kushina

"Sensie?" asked Shikamaru as Kushina nodded her head.

"There are no secrets between teammates." said Kushina as Shikamaru lowered his head.

**Flashback **

"Alright since I am going to be your jonnin instructor I will need to know everything about you." said Asuma "There are no secrets between teammates."

**End flashback**

"That is what Asuma said to us on the first day Ino, Choji and I became a team." said Shikamaru

"And one day you will share those words with me and my team." said Kushina with a smile

"Aren't you worried I'll change history?" asked Shikamaru

"No, because of all the people here in this time you will not let some idea of fate guild you." said Kushina "You will be your own man and nothing can change that."

"I see." said Shikamaru "Tell me something Kushina."

"Anything sensei." said Kushina

"Is it Temari?" asked Shikamaru as Kushina just blinked "Do I end up with Temari are these feelings I have for her right now the real thing or is it just a passing feeling."

"It isn't a passing feeling sensei." said Kushina "However you do call her troublesome a lot."

"Well all woman are troublesome." said Shikamaru "I do have one more question and don't tell me any more details but what is our future like, what sort of road is in front of us."

"It is going to be a hard few years with a lot of deaths including some of your friends." Said Kushina "There will be times when the village's fate lies in the hands of a few and their choices will shape the future. However when all is said and done the village is stronger."

"I see." said Shikamaru "Now if you excuses me I need to go avenge my sensei."

Meanwhile Danzo sat looking at the photo's of the 4th Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki at the same age. _"How could I have missed this?" _ asked Danzo to himself as he placed the file down. _"He is the son of the 4__th__ Hokage."_

"Sir, the blood tests are back he is the son of the 4th Hokage." said an ANBU as he appeared in front of him.

"I see." said Danzo

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked the ANBU

"Nothing." said Danzo as the ANBU looked stunned. "Don't look so surprise he is the son of our most skilled ninja, I want him to breed so that the village will have access to the bloodline. In fact judging from the reports that he is going to be the 7th Hokage then he must not be a weak ninja himself and this Sakura Haruno is a gifted ninja as well. With time his line may produce the strong ninjas we need to stay on top."

"But sir, that takes years." said the ANBU

"One must always think ahead, look at the skills the two have Naruto has a large amount of Chakra just like his father the 4th however he is still learning how to control all that chakra. Sakura Haruno doesn't have as much chakra but her control is perfect. Combine the two and you have a strong ninja with a lot of chakra and perfect control."

"I understand sir." said the ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki or rather Naruto Namikaze combined with Sakura Haruno will provide our perfect weapons of the future" said the old war hawk with a smile." said Danzo as he looked at the photo's of Naruto and Sakura

"Do you want us to follow Kushina?" asked the ANBU

"Yes, but we need to do it in a more carful way. We need to do it in a way so that we are unnoticed by anyone." said Danzo "Get a Yamanto clan member."

"Yes, sir." said the ANBU as he disappeared.

It was sunset in the village and three ninjas stood by the main gate. "Now you all know the plan but remember just because Kushina said she knows us in the future doesn't mean we should slack off and assume we will make it. For if we do slack off that is when we will die for real."

"Understood." said Choji as Ino nodded her head.

"Alright let's head out." said Shikamaru

"Stop right there." ordered Tsunade as she stormed up to the gate. "I forbid you to go."

"Lady Tsunade this is something we have to do." explained Ino

"You are not capable of bring down the Akatsuki by yourself." said Tsunade

"We have a plan." explained Shikamaru

"Still." said Tsunade

"You can't stop them." said Kakashi as he walked up.

"Kakashi?"

"You can't stop them Lady Hokage, so let me go and help them out." said Kakashi

"What about Naruto's training?" asked Tsunade

"He doesn't need me right now." said Kakashi as he held up his hand. It was wrapped with bandages.

"I see." said Tsunade "Fine you have a go ahead, find and locate the Akatsuki members."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." said Shikamaru

"Now lets head out, team Asuma." said Kakashi with a smile.

The next morning Naruto was pushing himself as hard as possible the Hokage had told him he had 24 hours to perfect his new justu or else another team would go as back up for Shikamaru's team.

Kushina stood watching once again. She had nothing really to do; she didn't want to push them to find a way to send her home when the Akatsuki was so near.

"Hello Kushina." said Sakura as she walked up carrying a bag of food pile.

"Hello Sakura." said Kushina as the two of them started chatting. Meanwhile in a nearby bush a team of ANBU loyal to Danzo sat.

"Alright here I go." said the ANBU as he ran though hand signs "Mind probe justu."

With that ANBU began his assault on Kushina's mind hoping to get information however instead of finding himself in Kushina's memories he came face to face with Kushina in her own mind.

"Hello." Said Kushina

"How in the world, you shouldn't be able to tell I am here?" asked the ANBU as Kushina grinned

"Well you can thank my mom's bloodline limit for that." said Inner Kushina with a smile.

"The Haruno's don't have a bloodline limit." said the ANBU

"Wrong, it is a bloodline limit that runs in all Haruno woman and because of my demon chakra it runs in me as well." said Inner Kushina before her eyes turned red "And it works great at stopping mind based attacks like yours."

"My God." said the ANBU

"God can't save you from the wrath of the fox." said Inner Kushina as she forced the ANBU out of her mind.

"What happened?" asked the lead ANBU as other ANBU came back to his body.

"She stopped me somehow." said the ANBU as he looked up at where Kushina was. His eyes widened as he watched red chakra leak out of the girl's body.

"Kushina?" asked Sakura as she looked at the girl. They where just talking when suddenly her eyes had changed to blood red with slits just like when Naruto went Kyuubi. Then demon chakra started leaking out slowly forming the nine tails cloak.

"They shouldn't have done that." growled Kushina as her inner self built up in rage and overwhelmed her logic centers. She snapped her head toward the tree where the ANBU sat. "You want to see the future so bad then I will just have to give you a taste of the powers of a ninja from the future."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter Kushina unleashes her power. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Kushina's Big Mistake**

"What is going on?" asked Naruto as he turned around to see Kushina standing there in cased in red demon chakra.

"Not good." said Yamanto _"There is no explaining this." _

"Kushina?" asked Sakura as Kushina sprinted toward the tree knocking it down in an instant. The four ANBU quickly dispersed but Kushina was ready.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" yelled Kushina as three more Kushina's appear and to Naruto's amazement all of them had the nine tails cloak around them. "Get them."

With that the clones disappeared and went after the ANBU.

"Take this." said an ANBU as he threw a kunai at a Kushina clone. However Kushina simply side stepped the attack as if it was nothing. Kushina quickly pulled out a kunai faster then even the ANBU could see. Kushina stabbed the kunai into the ANBU's right shoulder. Years of training allowed the ANBU to hold in the scream as he grabbed the Kushina clone and delivered a round house kick to the head making the clone disappear in a large puff of smoke.

Two other Kushina where pursuing two other ANBU fist ready. Both Anbu dodged for their lives as both Kushina's chakra enhanced punches.

"Take this!" yelled Kushina as she landed a punch only to have the ANBU disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it why can't I beat these guys up!" yelled Kushina's clone.

"They are ANBU." Said Kushina clone as she pulled back and punched the ground. A creator larger then anything Sakura or Tsunade had ever done formed as the demon chakra ripped part of the ground into nothing but dust.

"Crap they even got away from me." growled the Kushina clone as they disappeared into smoke.

"Sakura how can Kushina have the 9 tails cloak?" asked Naruto

"I don't know." Answered Sakura as she tried to figure out how this girl could have the power of a demon within her.

The last ANBU wasn't doing better as another Kushina clone pulled back a large Rasengan in her hand.

"Rasengan!" yelled Kushina as she slammed her Rasengan into the ANBU gut only to have it be replaced by a log. Kushina spun around looking for the ANBU only to spot the very confused looking Sakura and Naruto.

"_Crap." _ thought Kushina as started to slow down her breathing as she started to get control over her demon chakra. After a while all the chakra was back in her as her eyes changed back to their normal blue. Kushina fell to her knees with sweet running down her forehead.

"_Crap…crap…crap I royally screwed up this time." _ thought Kushina as she forced herself up. _"Not only did I use my bloodline limit but I did it in front of my parents thank you."_

"_Sorry I lost control." _ said Inner Kushina

"_You always lose control." _snapped Kushina back as she noticed that Naruto, Yamanto and Sakura where now standing over her.

"Hello." said Kushina with a smile hoping to bye time so she could think of a way to talk her way out of the trouble she was in.

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"My blood line limit." said Kushina, it was partly true, it was her bloodline limit however it wasn't fully developed yet. The deal her dad had made with the Kyuubi gave his children the access up to three tails worth of demon chakra, however she wouldn't get full access to the power until she was 18 and her chakra network finished growing. Until then it would hurt every time use used the demon chakra.

"That was no bloodline limit." Said Sakura

"Yes, it was." said Kushina as she watched Sakura cross her arms and glare at her. It was the same look her mother would give her any time she or her brothers would do anything wrong.

"What is it for real." demanded Sakura with a tone of voice that Kushina knew so well. It was her mother's voice. "That was the nine tails cloak wasn't it."

"Ya, it was." said Kushina

"How can you have the nine tails cloak?" asked Naruto

"Ya, that is impossible you would have to have the Kyuubi or another demon sealed within you." said Sakura as Kushina lowered her head.

"You can't hide it anymore Kushina." Said Yamanto as Kushina lowered her head.

"No I can't." said Kushina

"I'll leave this is between you three." Said Yamanto as he walked away to give them some alone time.

"Hide what?" asked Sakura as Kushina lowered head and took off her headband. Slowly she channeled chakra into it opening a slot. They watched as Kushina looked at the photo.

"Please forgive me mom, dad I couldn't hid it." said Kushina to the photo with tears in her eyes "I am sorry."

"What is it?" asked Naruto as Kushina held out the photo.

"Here." said Kushina as Sakura took the photo and looked at it. She knew the background image of the Hokage mountain. Kushina stood in the middle between what had to be her parents and in front of them stood two younger brothers. However her eyes widened as she saw who was the woman in the photo. Shoulder length pink hair with green eyes, it was an older version of her. She turned her eyes to the man, he was tall with wild blonde hair, deep blue eyes and most important whisker marks on his cheeks. Everyone was dressed in their best cloths and everyone was smiling and she could actually feel the love in the photo. It was the very imagine of the perfect family.

"_My God that is Naruto and Us!" _ said Sakura to herself as she looked at the Kushina in the photo again, she had feteres of Naruto and of herself. _"She is my daughter?"_

"_Looks that way." _said Inner Sakura with a grin _"Looks like those dreams you been having about Naruto-kun will be coming true."_

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Naruto almost too stunned for words.

"Ya, it is." said Kushina "I may of just destroyed my future but I couldn't help it I lost control of my inner self."

"_Inner Self?"_ asked Sakura

"_Looks like she has something like me in her." _ said Inner Sakura

"So you are?" asked Sakura

"Ya, Sakura you're my mom and Naruto is my Dad." said Kushina before looking at the two of them "You're my parents."

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kushina, then at the photo and then at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan what is she talking about?"

"Naruto she is from the future." said Sakura

"Ya, I know that." said Naruto "But what does she mean by we are her parents?"

"What it means….Dad." said Kushina as Naruto looked at her "I am your future Daughter….well if you and Mom get together."

"And Sakura-Chan is your mother?" asked Naruto

"_Can this be true…can she be my daughter?" _ asked Sakura to herself

"_She looks like us only with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Naruto-kun." _ said Inner Sakura _"She also has skills from Naruto-kun and us." _

_"Naruto-kun?" _ asked Sakura back

"_I know you have been dreaming about him more then Sasuke." _ said Inner Sakura _"And Kushina and her brothers are proof that you end up falling for Naruto-kun."_

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kushina

"It was too much of a risk Naruto." answered Sakura as Naruto looked at her "She didn't want to reunion her future by telling us that we are together in her time."

"Ya, and now it isn't going to happen because I lost control." said Kushina

"Well…you don't know that Kushina." said Naruto

"No…I don't but I may have just destroyed my entire future and everyone I every known." said Kushina "I did everything I could; I even let a man die."

"Asuma?" asked Naruto

"Ya, as he had to die so that you and Shikamaru-sensie could rise up to challenges." said Kushina

"I thought I was your sensei?" asked Naruto

"That was a lie." said Kushina "You are my father and as such you can't be my jonnin sensei."

"Why not?" asked Naruto

"Because it's against the rules." said Sakura "They don't want parents to be on the same mission as their kids because they will act emotional when something happens. They will not be able to think straight."

"Then how did you learn the Rasengan?" asked Naruto

"Because you taught me. The Rasengan is our family's justu." said Kushina "Just like Mom and grandma Tsunade taught me medical Justus and strength."

"Like Shikamaru's clan has the shadow justu stuff and Ino has her clan's mind attack?" asked Naruto

"Yes!" yelled both Kushina and Sakura in the same tone of voice it almost sounded the same. It was weird how much they sounded like each other.

"Baka." added Sakura "please tell me he gets smarter with age?"

"He still has his Baka moments." answered Kushina "But nothing like this, but I now know why mom always say my brothers act like my dad."

"So what is our jobs in the future?" asked Naruto as he went digging for information.

"Naruto-kun! Don't go digging for information we know too much already!" yelled Sakura as Naruto smiled. "What?"

"You called me Naruto-kun." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura blushed.

"I want you two to promise something to me both of you." Said Kushina

"Kushina I am not promising to marry Naruto I am not sure about what my feelings for him are." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her stunned at she would say that she may like…like him.

"No it isn't that." said Kushina "I want you two to promise me that you guys if you get together is not just because you know about me. I know my parents are in love and I want them to be happy, I don't want to go home and find out that the people who I believed where in love since I can remember was all a lie."

"Ok." said Naruto "I promise."

"Me too." said Sakura back

"Thank you." said Kushina as she hugged her parents.

"Ah how sweet the Namikaze family together in a hug." said a voice as they all looked up toward a nearby tree to see Saito standing there. "If you had taken my offer and let me take you back to your time for the necklace then you may have not doomed your family into not even being."

"Why are you here!" snapped Kushina

"The deal still stands, I can bring you back to your time and you will cause no more damage to the time line." Said Saito "All I want is the diamond necklace that hangs around your neck."

"Go to hell." Said Kushina

"Then I have no choice but to take it from you." said Saito.

**I am sorry for the lateness but I had a lot of homework and I have finals this week. I am also sorry for the shortness of this chapter but a lot did happen this chapter. One other thing that has keep me busy was Demon Hero and his story. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Battle of Time**

"I would like to see you try." said Naruto as he and Sakura jumped in front of Kushina.

"My fight isn't with you Lord Hokage." said Saito as Naruto's eyes widened "yes, you are the 7th Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves."

"You can't win against all three of us and captain Yamanto." said Sakura

"I am not worried about Yamanto because from his point of view you three are still hugging." said Saito

"What are you talking about?" asked Kushina

"It's one of my justu's I have put us inside a time bubble of chakra, anyone in the outside is frozen in time until my chakra runs out or the justu is broken." explained Saito "We will not be disturbed."

"We are still more then enoth to stop you." said Sakura

"You may be strong but you are not as strong as you will be later when you kill the greatest traitor in the history of the Leaf, Sakura Namikaze." said Saito

"Shut up!" yelled Kushina as she jumped forward fist ready.

"Kushina stay back we need to form a plan." yelled Sakura only to see Naruto had a clone beside him and a rasengan was quickly forming. A second later Naruto was after Kushina with a Rasengan in hand.

"_Damn it." _ Thought Sakura as she watch Naruto and Kushina charged forward in a head on attack.

"_Father like Daughter." _ said Inner Sakura as Sakura whipped out her glovers and put them on.

"_They will need my help." _ said Sakura as she went forward after them.

"_Maybe mother and Daughter aren't so different after all." _ said Inner Sakura as Sakura followed Naruto and Kushina toward Saito.

Saito grabbed Kushina's incoming punch with his one hand as he moved his sword out to impact Naruto's rasengan with his sword. The sword broke in half but it stopped Naruto's attack however he looked up just in time to see Sakura's leg coming around in a round house kick. Saito had no time to move as Sakura's attack found home, teeth and blood came out of Saito's mouth as he went flying away bouncing on long the ground.

"Nice one Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"Ya, mom." said Kushina as she looked at Saito lying on the ground.

"You two are BAKAS!" yelled Sakura "Charging forward without a plan is suicide."

"Sorry." said Kushina and Naruto as suddenly Saito's body started too disappeared into nothingness.

"What the?" asked Sakura

"Very nice you three." said Saito's voice from behind them.

"How in the world?" asked Naruto as they turned to see Saito standing their as if it was nothing.

"One of my justu is the after image clone, it is just like a shadow clone only instead of copying me now, it is a copy of me at any time." said Saito as he formed a hand sign as three other clones appeared however they where all younger versions of Saito. "These are all different clones of me from different times in my life."

"Nice justu now if you wouldn't mind showing us the time travel justu so that I can go home." Snapped Kushina

"If your time is still around, you may have destroyed it with your actions." said Saito as Kushina's eyes narrowed as red chakra began forming around her.

"Kushina?" asked Sakura worried about what she was about to do.

"Don't worry." said Kushina as she ran though hand signs before slamming into the ground. "Fox style fire prison justu."

Naruto watched as towers of flames shot out of the ground forming 17 large flaming rectangles appeared all around and above Saito.

"That looks like the bloodline limit that Haku used against Sasuke and I." said Naruto as he remembered being trapped in the bloodline limit.

"That is where you got the inspiration for the justu." said Kushina "However instead of being ice, it is formed the minors based on what ever natural chakra a person has, mine is fire so I have fire style attack while."

"I have wind so it would me memoires of wind." Said Naruto

"Correct." said Kushina as she ran into the flaming mirror. As images of her appeared on all the mirror. Suddenly Saito gripped his side as a small amount of blood came out of his hip.

"How in the world?" asked Saito

"The justu also increases my speed, I can move faster then you can ever hope to do." Said Kushina as she held up a blood stained Kunia "Now why don't you surrender and take me home?"

"Not until you give me the diamond." snapped Saito only to grip his arm as blood started to run down his arm.

"I can do this all day." Lied Kushina she knew she could only keep this up for another ten minutes at most.

"You forget what I can do." said Saito as he ran though hand signs "We will do this later. Time travel location justu."

With that Saito disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto and Sakura watched as the flaming mirrors disappeared one by one until only one remained. Kushina then walked out of the mirror before falling to her knees. In an instant Sakura and Naruto where at her side.

"That takes way too much chakra." said Kushina

"Don't worry you just need to rest." said Sakura as helped her up. Meanwhile Yamanto appeared.

"What happened?" asked Yamanto

"Saito attacked us." said Naruto

"You where just standing there until suddenly Kushina was on the ground and that flaming mirror was here." said Yamanto

"A barrier justu we where in a bubble in time." Said Sakura

"I see and this is some justu?" asked Yamanto as he looked at the last flaming mirror.

"Ya, and it gets better." said Kushina as suddenly an image of Saito appeared on the flames and slowly it started to run though hand signs. "A side effect of the justu is that it records and stores all justu's used inside of it for future study."

"So you now have the time travel justu?" asked Naruto

"If Kakashi can see this he could likely copy the justu and send you home." said Yamanto as the flames disappeared.

"Don't worry it is saved, I can pull it up any time I want." said Kushina "All we need now is Kakashi."

"He is out on a mission." said Yamanto "And the Hokage will not send us out until Naruto perfects his justu."

"You need to perfect that justu, dad." said Kushina "So work on it and fast and then together we will go get Kakashi and then I can go home."

"Alright." said Naruto as Sakura and Kushina started to walk toward the hospital while Naruto went back to training.

_"This is weird." _ Thought Kushina as she looked at her mom, even though she was her own she had the same concern look on her face as she had on every time she went on any damages mission.

"What was Saito talking about when he said about me killing the greatest traitor to the Leaf?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kushina.

"I though you didn't want to know about the future?" asked Kushina

"The traitor is Sasuke isn't it." said Sakura as Kushina lowered his head.

**Flashback**

"Mommy when did you and Dad decide to get married?" asked a 12 year old Kushina Namikaze to her mother Sakura Namikaze as she prepared super.

"Well that is one story." Said Sakura as she began telling the story thought back to that raining night on top of the Hokage building.

**Flashback (Yes a flashback inside a flashback)**

The 19 year old Sakura Haruno stabbed her enemy in the face with a bloodstained kunai. The blood spurted out as Sakura ripped her kunai out with the woman's eyeball still on the kunai. Karin didn't say another word as her life left her body.

Sakura stopped for a moment as the pouring rain washed the blood from her body. They had been doing battle for over an hour. Sasuke and his team had launched an attack on the Leaf their target was to destroy the still being rebuilt village after the attack of Pain and kill the 6th Hokage Danzo.

Suddenly a load explosion came from the half rebuilt Hokage building. Sakura didn't wait she headed out at full speed toward the building. She jumped onto the roof as a flash of lighting crossed the sky and the hard rain became a downpour unlike anything she had ever seen. As she looked around the top of the building. In the center of the roof lied Danzo in a pool of blood which was now being washed away by the rain. A sword she knew all too well was sticking out of his back, it was Sasuke's sword.

A flash of lighting showed two more figures on the roof. One was standing over the other suddenly lighting formed around the standing ones hand. It was a chordi. He was standing over her boyfriend of almost 3 years Naruto Namikaze. Naruto's hand was broken in at least two places and his leg looked worst.

"You are still no match for me Naruto and as long as you try to bring me back to his hell hole you are never going to be strong enoth to defeat me." said Sasuke as the light from the chordi bounced off Sasuke's sharingan eyes "But you will never get a chance to try again. Prepare to die."

Sasuke was about to remove Naruto's head with a Chordi when he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see his own snake sword sticking out of his chest where his heart was supposed to be. Slowly Sasuke turned his head and looked at who had killed him. Standing there was his old teammate Sakura Haruno holding his sword.

"Go to hell and stay there you son of a bitch." said Sakura as she ripped the sword out of Sasuke making sure to take out a lung and part of his guts. Her medical mind told her that there was no way to save Sasuke's life even if she had wanted too. Sasuke fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood as his guts left his body.

Sakura threw the sword away as she rushed toward Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Sakura as she began looking at her boyfriend, he would hurt for a couple of days and his leg and his arm would both be in casts for a while but nothing was life engendering.

"Could be worst…." said Naruto as he tried to catch his breath from the battle he had done against Sasuke. "I don't think we will make the restaurant."

"It's ok, we can go on a different day." said Sakura

"It will not be your birthday on another day." said Naruto as he bit his teeth as Sakura put his arm bones back in place.

"That is ok?" said Sakura as she looked down at Naruto's arm and began applying healing chakra to it.

"But I had everything planed." said Naruto

"Had what planned?" asked Sakura as she looked up at Naruto. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was holding. His arm was shaking as his muscles strained to stay up. However there in his hand was a ring box opened to show a diamond ring.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Happy 20th birthday Sakura-chan, will you marry me?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Sakura happily as she kissed him as Naruto summoned the last of his strength to slip the ring on Sakura's finger.

"I am sorry that it isn't more romantic." said Naruto as the rain kept coming down.

"Who cares, I only need you." said Sakura as she kissed her fiancée again "Now rest and let me heal you."

**End flashback back to the first flashback**

"So Dad proposed to you on the roof of the Hokage building, after almost dyeing in the middle of a down poor?" asked Kushina "Not that romantic."

"Ya it isn't the candle light dinner that your father had planned out for months, but just having your father alive was all I needed. Your father became the Hokage the moment he got out of the Hospital and we where married within a year. Nine months to the day of our wedding you where born." said Sakura with a smile as Kushina winced a bit she didn't need to know that she was born 9 months to the day after her parent's wedding night.

**End flashback**

"Ya, you did it to save my Dad." said Kushina leaving out the wedding ring part out she didn't need to know that.

"I see." Said Sakura as the village came into view.

"_We kill Sasuke, our own teammate." _ Thought Inner Sakura

"_Ya." _said Sakura back

"_We could maybe change that, if we work together we can bring him back." _ added Inner Sakura _"That is if you want to bring him back."_

"_Naruto-kun would want too and he would never put what Saito said together. So I will help him do that while I wait." _ said Sakura back

"_Naruto-kun?" _asked Inner Sakura _"Does that mean?"_

"_Ya, I may not be able to admit it out load but ya, I think I love Naruto Uzumaki." _said Sakura _"And it isn't just because I am helping my future daughter get to the hospital."_

"_Saito called the three of us the Namikaze family not the Uzumaki." _ said Inner Sakura _"I wonder why?"_

"_A mystery for another day just like how Kushina could have demon chakra, without having a demon in her." _ added Sakura as they neared the hospital.

They entered to find Tsunade doing some rounds. Even as the Hokage she spent at least an hour at the hospital treating at risk people.

"Sakura, Kushina what happened?" asked Tsunade

"A little run in with Saito, grandma Tsunade." whispered Kushina so that only the three of them could hear.

"Kushina I am not your grandma." said Tsunade back hoping that Sakura would think that Kushina was just tried.

"I know who Kushina is Lady Tsunade." said Sakura as Tsunade eyes widened "She looked like her mother with her father's eyes and hair color."

"I see." Said Tsunade "So it was all for not?"

"Ya, hiding the truth failed big time." said Kushina "However I have captured the images of Saito using the time justu so maybe I can home if I have a home to go to."

"Let's hope, but at the moment you have to get some rest." said Tsunade

**I was going to wait until I finished my last final tomorrow to post this but my college won in the NCAA tournament "GO OHIO, GO BOBCATS!!!!!!!!" so I decided to celebrate with this chapter. I will be going on spring break tomorrow after my last final and I may or may not update until I return. So until later please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Another Battle**

Kushina woke up to see her mom sitting on a chair sound asleep in a nearby chair.

"So I guess the secret is out?" asked a new voice as Kushina looked toward the doorway to see Tsunade standing there.

"Ya." said Kushina "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Ya." said Tsunade "Listen for what it counts I don't think you changed the future."

"Why?" asked Kushina

"Because Sakura is like me but not as suborn." explained Tsunade "She can see what is right before her I couldn't."

"Jiraiya?" asked Kushina "You're comparing my dad to the legendary pervert?"

"In the way they feel about their teammates." said Tsunade "That pervert always loved me but I was just too blind to see it. Naruto loves your mother and unlike me she can see that."

"I guess." said Kushina hoping her grandma was right.

"Kushina I never asked you anything about the future but I am going to now." Said Tsunade as Kushina looked at her "I know I am old but do that old pervert and I ever get together or did I wait to long to try to start something with him?"

Kushina lowered her head as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't hurt the feelings of the person she considered her grandmother. However before she could speak Tsunade knew the answer.

"I am too late." said Tsunade

"It is never too late." stated Kushina "But I will say this, I never meet Jiraiya the toad sage, he died before I was born at the hands of the Akatsuki but what he learns in the battle will save the village and give rise to the seven Hokage."

"I see." said Tsunade sadly wishing she hadn't asked. "One other thing has been bugging me, if I am the fifth Hokage and Naruto is the seven who is the sixth and how did he or she come to power my plan was to wait until Naruto could be named Hokage before retiring?"

"You where injured in battle protecting the village and you could no longer carry out the duties of the Hokage and a new one was named and that is all I am saying." Said Kushina _"You didn't even wake up form the coma from the battle you had with Pain until I was five." _

Just then the sun began to come up, Tsunade watched as Kushina stood up and starched, she quickly put on her ninja gears which had been placed on a nearby table.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura her eyes still closed.

"You're awake?" asked Kushina

"Of course I am." said Sakura as she opened her eyes "Now tell me where are you going?"

"_She already sounds like a mother." _ Laughed Tsunade to herself

"Dad should have finished his justu right now so we need to get going." said Kushina as she double-checked her gear. "That means we need to get going."

Just then Shizune ran into the room.

"Lady Tsunade Captain Yamanto reports Naruto is ready." Said Shizune

"Alright, Kushina you are assigned to team Kakashi until you go home." Ordered Tsunade

"Yes, Grandma Tsunade." said Kushina with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danzo as he looked at his ANBU

"Kushina attacked us after she found out that we where entering her mind." Explained the ANBU

A couple hours later in the deep darkness of the Root ANBU command center Danzo stood before a kneeing ANBU.

"This is unexpected." said Danzo "However you said that she has demon chakra?"

"Yes and from what we can see she can control it." said the ANBU

"Very good, ok then we will go after the scroll that Sai gave to the Hokage." said Danzo

"We will go after it at once." said the ANBU

"No, this is has to be done politically." said Danzo as he started to walking away.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Yamanto and Kushina jumped from tree branch to tree branch as another load explosion rocked the area.

"Sounds like they are doing battle with the Akatsuki." said Sai

"As to be expected Shikamaru, Ino and Choji wants revenge for their sensei." said Sakura "I just hope they are ok."

'So do I." said Kushina

"Are you sure you want to do this? This battle may change and your future along with it if you take part in it." said Sai

"What ever it is it is." said Kushina

Back in the Leaf Danzo walked into the Hokage's office along with two high ranking members of the council. Tsunade had her back to the door as she stood by a large shelf full of scrolls.

"Lady Tsunade, Danzo has informed us that you are in position of a scroll form a person from the future." Said the council member

"I am." Said Tsunade

"We require that you hand it over to us." Said Danzo

"I am afraid I can't do that." Said Tsunade

"The council will force you to turn it over to us." Said Danzo

"By the time you call the council it will be too late." Said Tsunade as she turned around, she was holding a burning scroll. "Because in a couple more seconds this scroll will be nothing but ash."

"LADY TSUNADE ARE YOU CRAZY THAT SCROLL COULD GIVE US A HUGE ADVANGE OVER THE OTHER NINJA NATIONS!" yelled Danzo at the top of his lungs.

"Humans should not have knowledge of the future Danzo." Said Tsunade flatly as the scroll finished burning.

"Wind style Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as a rasengan formed in his hands.

"Water style Ripping Torrent!" yelled Captain Yamanto as a ball of water formed in his hands.

Then together they yelled

"Hurricane Vortex Justu!"

Their new combined justu stormed across the battlefield hitting a combined attack from the Akatsuki member known as Kakuzu pushing it from their friends.

"What the?" asked Ino as she opened her eyes only to see Sakura, Kushina, Naruto, Sai and Captain Yamanto standing there. Naruto was covered head to toe with different bruises and small cuts.

"Sorry we are late." Said Naruto as the smoke caused by the two strong justu's clashing dispersed.

"Perfect timing." said a very tried Kakashi

"More people and one is already messed up." said Kakuzu

"Where is Shikamaru?" asked Kushina

"He went off with the other one." said Choji

"He will need support." said Captain Yamanto

"Very well, Sakura, Kushina Sai go back up Shikamaru." said Kakashi as he raised his hand to summon.

"Stop, Kakashi." said Kushina as Kakashi looked at her. "You need to save your strength for the time travel justu."

"Ok." said Kakashi as Kushina ran though hand signs; she slammed her hand to the ground as a small white fox appeared.

"I thought you where not allowed to call us when you where in the pass?" asked the fox

"Well I am sorry Kira but they already know who I am." Said Kushina "But I need you to find Shikamaru-sensei."

"Alright." said Kira as she sniffed the air.

Before they could leave Naruto stepped forward.

"From here on in this guy is mine." said Naruto

"This way." said Kira as she ran off. For a moment Sai, Sakura and Kushina stood still.

"Naruto I'll leave this to you." said Sakura

"Don't worry I'll be fine." said Naruto

With that they took off.

A couple of minutes later Kushina and the others suddenly heard a high pitched sound coming from behind them where Naruto and the others should be,

"What is that?" asked Sakura as she fought the need to turn around

"Don't worry that is Dad's justu." Explained Kushina as suddenly the area in front of them exploded.

"What the?" asked Kushina as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello again Kushina." said voice that she had heard before. There standing there was Saito sword out.

"Hello Saito." said Kushina

"Sai, go help Shikamaru Kushina and I will take care of this." said Sakura

"That will not be needed." said Shikamaru as he walked out of the nearby woods.

"Shikamaru did you defeat an Akatsuki member?" asked Sai

"Ya but now it seams that we have another problem." said Shikamaru

"No problem just give me the necklace." said Saito "Then I will bring you home."

"I don't need you anymore I have copied your justu so I can go back home." said Kushina with a grin "So now I don't need you and I can stop what ever justu you're planning."

"That is too bad." said Saito as he pulled his sword "Because I am running out of time so I need that diamond and I will do whatever it takes to get that diamond."

"Come and get me." said Kushina with a grin

"Kushina don't push him." Said Sakura as suddenly Saito charged forward toward Kushina sword out. However a moment before Kushina got sliced though Sai stepped forward blocking Saito's sword with his own weapon.

"Thanks Sai." said Kushina as they jumped back.

"No need to thank me, but stay on guard." ordered Sai as Kushina smiled.

"Don't worry." said Kushina as she ran though hand signs. "Shadow clone Justu."

With that a four Kushina appeared.

"Mom heal Shikamaru-sensei I'll take care of him." said Kushina as she and her clones charged forward.

"Trying to over whelm me with pure numbers is pointless!" yelled Saito as he slashed his sword though a Kushina clone. Only to get hit hard by Kushina, that sent him flying against a large tree breaking it in two.

"Pointless I don't think so." said Kushina

"It is pointless because I will never give up little girl." said Saito as he stood up and whipped the blood from his lips.

"Little Girl!" yelled Kushina as her blood began to boil, one of the downsides of being the Hokage's daughter was that people always wanted to protect her and treated her like a weakling. They would call her little girl or kid and not her first name and that pissed her off like no other, she is a ninja she can protect herself and her team. "No one ever calls me little girl apart from my parents!"

"_Crap Kushina is pissed." _ thought Sakura

"_She is acting like you when Ino calls you forehead." _ said Inner Sakura as the two remaining clones jumped forward only to get sliced by Saito's sword however when he was cutting the two clones apart he heard a roaring sound coming from behind him. It sounded like a roar from a raging fire. He turned just in time to see Kushina holding a small red rasengan, around it was a bright orange band of moving chakra.

"Fire Style Firestorm Rasengan!" yelled Kushina as she slammed the rasengan into Saito's body. For a moment nothing happened and then Kushina dropped back as Saito just stood there a ball of chakra in his gut.

"Get down!" yelled Kushina as she crashed into the ground. The others didn't need to be again as a large explosion happened around Saito. The glowing ball of red and dark orange chakra engulfed the area as the sound of a raging fire filled the air.

"What is that!" yelled Shikamaru over the sound

"Fire Style Firestorm Rasengan it is my version of my dad's Rasenshuriken justu." said Kushina "However my element type is fire instead of my dad's wind."

Inside the attack Saito's flesh was being burned as the fire entered his lungs and started to burn them. Also the flames started to break burn every cell in his body.

When the ball died down Kushina and the others stood up only to see a huge creator in the ground. At the bottom of the creator lied Saito, his body was burn as the fire was still working it's way though his body.

"Wow." Said Shikamaru as he looked at the damage meanwhile Sakura was looking at her daughter's arm. It was bright read and burned at the tips of the fingers.

"_That justu hurts the user." _ Thought Sakura as a raspy voice came up from the creator.

"I am sorry….I failed you." said Saito as Kushina and the others walked up to him.

"It is too late to say you're sorry." snapped Kushina

"Why didn't you just give me the diamond?" asked Saito weakly as he felt life leaving him.

"I wasn't going to help you gain control of some super ultimate death justu." said Kushina

"super ultimate death justu?" asked Sakura

"What?" asked Kushina with a classic Naruto look on her face.

"You're are your father's daughter." said Sakura

"I told you that I wasn't out to change the world." said Saito "Look in my pouch."

Slowly Kushina reached into the pouch and pulled out a badly burned but still intact.

"Open it." said Saito as Kushina opened the scroll. Hers and everyone's eyes widened as an image of young Saito and a young woman stood there in their best cloths. "That is my wife and I on our wedding day, she died two years later….my justu was to designed to bring her back."

"What?" asked Kushina

"I didn't want power or wealth….all I wanted is my wife." said Saito

"There are justu's that would bring her back you didn't need to use a justu that would use diamonds." said Sakura

"If I only wanted a shell of my wife's form then yes, but I wanted her all." said Saito "Her soul, her mind and her body I wanted all of them to come back….but now it seams that I will join her."

With that Saito drew his last breath.

"I can't believe it." said Kushina "All this time I thought he was just some mad man out for power but he was like me all he wanted was his family. If he had told me then maybe I would of…."

"Kushina…you can't second guess yourself, you had no idea what was in his heart. You can't change what is done…you did the right thing." Said Sakura as she took the scroll and handed it to Shikamaru so that Kushina didn't have to look at the photo.

"Thanks mom." said Kushina

"Sakura, Kushina." Said Shikamaru as all three of them looked toward him.

"What is it?" asked Kushina

"Beyond the photo is instructions on how to do the time travel justu." said Shikamaru

"He knew we would search the body if we ever killed him, he must of left it to send you home Kushina." said Sai

As Kushina lowered her head even more

"At least he is with his wife again." said Sakura

"Ya." said Kushina

"Now it is time to get you back to your own time and your family." said Sakura

**Well I hope you like this chapter, there is only one more chapter left in the story. I told you all at the beginning that this would be a shorter story then most of my normal ones. However I am happy to say I have posted the first chapter of the black fox it's M so look for it there. I know I said I planned to do my Halo story first but I am a huge Halo fan and I want it to be prefect so I am doing a lot of research and that takes time. Well I hope you liked this story and please read and review this one and my new one. Thanks Wilkins75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Home Again**

Kushina, Sai, Sakura and Shikamaru walked back into the battlefield only to find the rest of their friends sitting waiting for them.

"Shikamaru you are alright!" yelled Ino as she hugged her teammate

"You did it Shikamaru you defeated that Akatsuki member?" asked Choji

"You didn't believe in me?" laughed Shikamaru

"Never." said Kakashi before looking toward Kushina "Now you have a justu for me to study?"

"Ya." said Kushina as she pulled out the scroll "We took this from Saito he's dead."

"Alright." said Kakashi

"Also." said Kushina as she ran though hand signs. Suddenly a flaming mirror appeared behind her. An image of Saito appeared as the image started running though hand signs.

"All right this shouldn't take long." said Kakashi as he started studying the justu with his Sharingan

"Can you study it on route, we need to get Naruto and the others to the hospital." said Sakura

"Ya." said Kakashi as he looked at the image with his sharingan, before Kushina broke the justu.

As they jumped toward the village Kushina stuck close to her parents. Sakura was helping Naruto keep up with everyone. His arm was draped around her shoulder as she party carried him. It looked so much like the times her dad had his arms around her arm as they sat on the couch. She could see a slight smile on both her parents, a smile she saw every time they where near each other.

"_Maybe…just maybe I will have a future to go back too." _ thought Kushina as they neared the village. Suddenly they stopped on top of a small hill over looking the village.

"Why did we stop here?" asked Kushina

"If we use the time travel justu in the center the village and it will raise questions but outside there may be not a lot of people around." said Kakashi

"No matter what happens I am staying in my own time." said Kushina as she looked at everyone "It was just too hard not to scream at the top of my lungs what I knew, I can't stand that again."

"I understand." said Shikamaru

"Goodbye Kushina." said Naruto and Sakura

"Bye mom, bye dad." said Kushina as she stepped toward Kakashi.

"Let's hope this works." said Kakashi as he ran though hand signs.

When he finished Kakashi and Kushina disappeared in a flash of green light and the next thing he knew they where in the same spot just outside the Leaf Village only instead of the normal five stone faces there was seven and there where a lot new looking building. The last face Kakashi knew belonged to his student.

"So Kushina is everything the same?" asked Kakashi

"It's the same." said a new voice as Kakashi and Kushina turned around to see a man in his late 30's early 40's standing on a rock. For a moment Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the man. He had a black undershirt with dark grey pants with normal ninja sandals on. He had a jacket not unlike the 4th Hokage; only instead of the 4th white with red flames along the button it was black with orange flames. His headband was located above his deep blue eyes. "You seamed surprised that I would be here Kakashi-sensie you just saw me a minute ago."

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Dad?" asked Kushina

"It is us Kushina." said a woman as she stood up from a spot behind the rock where she was sitting. The woman had long pink hair that reached the small of her back. She had on a red top with a tan skirt. She had a white medical ninja jonnin vest.

"Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"Mom?" asked Kushina

"No you really think that we wouldn't come to pick you up?" asked Naruto with a laugh. "I mean I picked you and your brothers up everyday after school even after you started complaining that you didn't need it anymore."

"It is you." cried Kushina as she ran into her mother and father's arms. "I thought I had lost you two."

"You would ever lose us Kushina." said Naruto as he rubbed his daughter's head.

"But I told you what happened. I thought I ruined the future?" asked Kushina

"No, you did exactly what we remember you doing." said Sakura Namikaze with a smile

"What?" asked Kushina confused.

"Kushina did you never wonder why I never told you about when Naruto-kun and I went on our first date?" asked Sakura "I told you everything about our early missions but not how your father and I started out?"

"What?" asked Kushina still confused.

"Kushina it was you." said Naruto "The moment I left the hospital after you left we went out on a date."

"True it was only for Ramón and we mostly talked about all that we learned but that is when we decided to give this relationship a chance." Said Sakura

"But you promised that you two wouldn't get together because of me. I wanted you two to fall in love." said Kushina

"And we did but sometimes it takes an event to make two people see that they belong together and while I know I would have come around to Naruto sooner rather then later." Said Sakura

"You just brought your mother around sooner rather then later." said Naruto

"So you knew I would go to the past?" asked Kushina

"We all did." said Sakura "Everyone you meet back then knew that you would go to the past."

"It was so hard to send you out on that mission but I knew it had to get done." said Naruto

"So I set up my own parents?" asked Kushina

"Ya, you can look at that way." said Naruto

"Cool, I can't wait to tell Lys." said Kushina

"Well that will have to wait, because my mom is making your favorite." said Sakura with a smile as Kushina smiled even more.

Kakashi just stood there smiling at the site of a family reunited. Suddenly Naruto stood up and walked toward Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei for bringing my daughter home." said Naruto

"No problem." said Kakashi as Naruto pulled out a large book from under his cloak and held it out to Kakashi. "What is this?"

"The complete volume of Icha Icha (the books Kakashi is always reading) including the seven books that have not been released in your time." said Naruto "my thank you for bring my daughter home."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he took the book in hand and held them as if they would beak.

"Thank you." said Kakashi as he took the book before disappearing into the pass.

"Dad, why did you give him those books?" asked Kushina as the three of them started back home.

"Because Kakashi loves those books and it was the best present I could give him." said Naruto

Meanwhile back in the past Naruto lied in the hospital, Kakashi had returned and after much convincing they had decided not to push Kakashi for information, they only asked if she was safe and he said yes before opening his new book. Now Naruto slept in the hospital bed while Sakura slept in a chair beside him. However just because they where asleep doesn't mean everything was at rest. In the deep darkness of Naruto's mind a demon was awoke.

"Who is there?" asked the Kyuubi as sensed a presence "You better have a good reason to come to me now boy!"

"I am not Naruto." said a voice as Kyuubi looked out of his cell as figure walked toward the cell however it wasn't a human it was a fox, more importantly it was him. "Hello Kyuubi."

"You know that time travel justu was banned by the demon council." growled the Kyuubi from this time.

"Unless it was destined to be." said the other Kyuubi

"You're from the time of the span of the boy and the pink haired teammate." said the caged Kyuubi

"Yes, I am." Said the free Kyuubi

"Why are you here?" asked the caged Kyuubi

"Two years from now you will make a deal with Naruto…for your freedom you will let him sign the demon fox summoning scroll." said the free Kyuubi "Also you will give him a bloodline limit with access to three tails of demon chakra."

"And why would I want to do that?" asked the cage Kyuubi

"Because it is the only way to get our freedom." explained the free Kyuubi.

"You set this up didn't you?" asked the cage Kyuubi

"I may have let Saito find the time travel justu." said the free Kyuubi "But it was all part of fate. Saito finding the justu, Kushina traveling back in time setting up her own parents, and of course Naruto and Sakura getting married. It was all fated by a higher power a power beyond us."

"You where just an agent of fate." said the cage Kyuubi as the free Kyuubi grinned

"Remember Kyuubi remember not even you are above the power of fate." said the free Kyuubi before he returned to his own time.

Years later a tried Sakura Namikaze lied on a hospital bed, looking at her newborn daughter. Her husband the 7th Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaf's, Naruto Namikaze sat on the bed beside her.

"She is beautiful Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Ya." said Sakura with a smile as they looked at their newborn daughter.

"Long time no see Kushina." said Naruto as his wife looked at him.

"We can't tell her anything." said Sakura back

"I understand." said Naruto as he looked at his daughter again. "I just hope I am a good father."

"Your do great Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed her husband.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you read my other stories. Now thank you for everything. Thanks Wilkins75 **


End file.
